Fool For You
by BadAddy
Summary: It’s payback time, but for who? BtVS/HP X-over. Sequel to Luck & Leprechauns


Title: Fool For You (sequel to Luck & Leprechauns)

Author: Addy (BadAddy47@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer worlds. J. K. Rawlings and Joss Whedon do, respectively.

Distribution: Semper Fidelis, Quickie Challenges, WLS, and Twisting the Hellmouth

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Malfoy, Willow/Harry (#23 and #24 in QCR)

Notes: Willow and Harry, and everyone else that that entails, are all 16. Yes, Willow still did try to destroy the world. She's now at Hogwarts.

Summary: It's payback time, but for who…

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Whatever happened, it wasn't really his fault. She had played with fire a few weeks ago, and now she was about to get burned. It was that Malfoy blood in him; if anyone was to blame, it was really his father. He completely absolved himself of responsibility for whatever acts of vengeance he might perpetrate. She had probably forgotten all about the little incident, but revenge was a dish best served cold anyhow. Some might say he was overreacting, but really, he was just giving her what she deserved.   
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Draco grunted as something nearly knocked him over. He turned to see who had dared to knock him over, ready to hex him – petrificus totalis, maybe – when instead he found himself looking into the wide green eyes of Willow. They seemed to light up for just a second before squeezing shut, a lone tear falling down her cheek.   
  
Maybe now wasn't the time for revenge. He slipped the package he had just picked up for her back into his robe pocket.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to b-bump into you… but it's probably a good thing I did."   
  
Oh really? Was she finally going to apologize? It wasn't his fault her bellybutton tasted so good.   
  
"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been afraid to…" She paused. "Sorry, this is hard for me. I just broke up with Harry…"   
  
Malfoy had to pretend to cough into his hand to hide his grinning. Broke up with Harry, did she?   
  
"And… I really think I'm ready to move on…" She seemed distressed and unable to continue. She looked pleadingly at him to help her out.   
  
"It's all right, Willow, I understand. The old Malfoy charm has finally gotten to you, hasn't it?"   
  
Her face broke out into a smile, relieved she didn't have to say it herself. "Exactly!" Draco practically beamed. Maybe he wouldn't have to play a trick on her after all. Not if she had seen the error in her ways. "You know, Draco, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," she commented, averting her eyes.   
  
He gently stroked her on the arm. "You didn't think I'd tease you about it too much, did you?"   
  
She looked back up at him, confused. "Tease me? I thought you were going to hate me!" She shrugged. "Well, this will probably make the wedding easier –"   
  
"Wedding?" He asked, his hand quickly leaving her arm and dropping to his side. "What wedding?"   
  
She smiled blissfully, already picturing it. "At Malfoy Manor this Saturday. I've already got my dress all picked out-"   
  
"Wedding? Don't you think we should, I don't know, date first?"   
  
But Willow was still talking, mostly to herself. "Mrs. Willow Malfoy, I like the sound of that…" She snapped out of the vision of the wedding playing in her head when she saw Malfoy staring at her imploringly. "Why would we date first, silly?" Then she tilted her head, seeming to consider the idea. "I suppose that would be better than dating afterward." She shook her head, confused. "But why would we date at all?"   
  
He frowned, surprised to be on the defensive. "It's just customary, I suppose-"   
  
"Since when has it been customary for the bride to date the groom's son?"   
  
"It has been since…"   
  
Wait a minute. Date the groom's… What? That's what he had been thinking, anyway. It came out more like, "Date the groom's WHAT???"   
  
"I said, 'Since when has it been customary to date the groom's son?' Is your hearing impaired?" She inquired delicately.   
  
"Is your mind impaired?" He yelled in response, jumping up from his seat on the steps.   
  
"Stop it Draco, you're making a scene." She said as she got up, dusting herself off. "I thought you were okay with my marriage to your father." She smiled, holding out her arms for a hug. "I'm your new mommy!"   
  
He stared at her, mouth wide open in shock. The object of his animosity and his affection was now his father's new wife?   
  
  
  
  
He barely registered the bright flash of light from a few feet away. He hardly noticed the loud laughs in the background. He almost couldn't comprehend the giggles she was trying to hide behind the palm of her hand.   
  
"April Fools, Malfoy! And boy were you ever a fool for it!" Harry laughed, running up to give Willow a kiss. "Willow, Seamus got it on Muggle camera, just like you said. We'll have a copy of the look on his face forever."  
  
After kissing Harry, Willow finally stopped trying to hide her laughter. "Malfoy… it was just… too easy…'The old Malfoy charm,' ha! You even made it… easier…" she gasped between bouts of laughter, leaning heavily on Harry for support.

Draco just stood there, still in shock. Slowly, however, his face fell into a pout and he stared at the ground sullenly. Willow just rolled her eyes. "I'd feel bad for you, Draco, really I would… except I know for a fact that there's a package containing a *frog,*" she shuddered with disdain, "In you pocket."

He was about to deny it, but he was conveniently spared the effort with the package managed to hop out of the pocket on its own. If that hadn't confirmed it, the loud, "Ribbit!" that emanated from the box did.

He looked back up at her in surprise. "How did you…?"

Willow smirked. "You didn't happen to notice that Ron and Harry were in the store with you, didja?" she asked triumphantly. Draco turned away to glare at Harry and Ron. "How could you two betray me like that?"

Hermione snorted, linking her arm through Ron's after carefully stepping over the wildly hopping package. "Um, I don't know where you've been for the last six and a half years, but we were never on your side in the first place," she replied.

Malfoy waved his hand dismissively. "April Fools, right?"

Silence. He could hear a cricket chirp in the background

"Okay, so which part of this conversation has been April Fools, and which part has been real?"

"Everything I said before the explanation was April Fools," Willow replied.

"You mean that?"   
"Of course!"   
"Really?"   
"Yeah."   
"So you *do* want my help in the shower."   
  
And that was how Malfoy ended up standing 4 inches tall again. "Aww come on, hot mama!" she heard a little voice shout after she had turned away. "At least put me back in your pocket!" 

The sound of a frog breaking through a flimsy package and another little shout were the last things she heard before staggering away in uncontrollable laughter.

* End Fic *

This was a quick fic for me, didn't even have time to proof read it… please let me know what you think!


End file.
